fandom_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lord Dominus
'''Lord Dominus '''is a major antagonist in the multiversal legends mythos. He is the lord of darkness due to the ability of controlling the darkness and shadow. He is the main antagonist of the pilot episode, along with a hatemongering general in Aka Manah's empire. He was the main antagonist of Kirby Stanley, The MasterMaker pilot. History Not much is known about Dominus's past life, but it certain that he was a mortal mage born in a planet called Krecdia until he made a deal with Nekrozoth and gained godly powers. Kirby Stanley, The MasterMaker He conquered many worlds for his master, but he mostly enjoyed destroying them too. He was Second to Malroc who was an equal to him but bitter rivals sometimes. when he first heard about Earth he knew he hit the jack pot because Earth was a failed attempt of conquering it, plus it was where the Great War first took place. He went to dominate it but found a few issues. First, Angels petrol there secretly. Second, He hadn't come up with a strategy on how to conquer it. He also met his arch nemesis known as Kirby Stanley, a comic book writer who founded a crystal that can make his imagination turn into reality. He Tried to steal the Crystal so he can dominate the Earth but failed the first time when Kirby summoned a small but harmful asteroid that whacked him in the eye, giving Kirby time to escape. Dominus then came up with a plan to steal the crystal, he bargained with a few criminals to insist him in stealing the crystal and will be rewarded with riches beyond their dreams. The Criminals did as he asked but had some difficulties getting it, which angered Dominus that he killed one of the criminals as a warning if they fail again. The criminals succeeded in beating up Kirby and stealing the crystal and giving Dominus the crystal. He rewarded them but instead of riches, he turned them into mindless daemon slaves. He created a legion of laser breathing golems made of iron and dragons who also breathes lasers. He then conquered New York briefly due to Kirby who came with an army of all of his creations and the two armies fought. Dominus Fired bolts of electricity at Kirby but He deflected it, Kirby used the lighting rod at Dominus but It didn't do anything. Dominus then caused the earth quake so big that it open the earth beneath the two. Dominus then hurled piles of darkness at Kirby but Kirby dodged it and then Kirby used his boomerang to get his crystal back. Kirby then summoned a bigger Asteroid and bopped at Dominus's head and send him to the pit. The pit closed and Dominus was trapped at the center of the Earth with Kirby Being victorious and went to celebrate in his castle he made. It is unknown if Lord Dominus is alive or dead so far. Champions of the Multiverse He is first seen while Aka Manah is looking over Earth 616 from an comet, shortly before the initial invasion. Dominus insists that the invasion is doomed to fail, irritating Manah. The conversation ends with Manah insisting that his strategy will give him control over the Infinity Stones and, much later, the Chaos Stones themselves. Manah then proceeds to threaten Dominus before leaving through a gateway. During the battle against Zalgo's army, Dominus is seen once again, this watching as Manah leads his army towards yet another victory. Bitter from their earlier conversation, Dominus strikes up a conversation with one of the Prime Omegas in Manah's army to betray their leader. Although he turns down the opportunity, he DOES begin to question Manah's leadership. Lord Dominus makes a final appearance leading one of Manah's daemon armies to battle against the Proxy threat before turning on them and killing half of Manah's troops. Aka Manah hears of Dominus' actions and travels to Outworld, Dominus' hideout, and brutally attacks him, leaving him to die near his own hut. It is unknown what happens after this point. Personality Despite only appearing in the pilot, Dominus is shown to be a egotistical maniac, believing in the survival of the fittest and thinks mortals should be eradicated. He is stubborn, cold blooded, malignant, and a malicious entity. He is an ally to Malroc Van Darkstein and Nekrozoth. But unlike Malroc, Dominus mostly a brute than a cunning strategist which sometimes make him incompetent. He mainly relies on mostly on his abilities but can be a tactician in scheming if he really wants to. Like most of his fellow generals, he is a powerful ally to the forces of evil. He thirst for destruction and darkness across many worlds he destroyed. Though he extremely feared Nekrozoth, and was why he stayed loyal to him and thinks by conquering earth would satisfy him. Powers not much is shown of his abilities but he is shown to be a formidable force to be reckoned with, as he can sommin lightning at will, and control dark energy with ease and can disintegrate a mortal with through laser eyes. He is also shown to cause earth quakes and can resurrect the dead. He can even turn people into daemons like it was nothing. He is shown to be a master in the dark arts as well and knows how to us a trident that can summon bolts of antimatter. He is even as powerful as Malroc, and Nozmodamus one of the Prime Omegas. Trivia * Despite being a minor villain, he shown to be a great threat to the main protagonist, he shown to have the power to even conquer New York and had shown his extreme cruelty and made a big impact in the original series after the pilot. He was even thought to return in the original series as the main antagonist but was replaced by a greater threat. * His name is suppose to be a roman name meaning master, indicating he is the master of darkness. * despite being named lord Dominus, he actually lords over nothing if you count his ability of controlling shadows. * It is currently unknown if he is a Prime Omega or simply a god as he said that he rivals Nozmodamus who is a Prime Omega. Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Multiversal Legends Universe characters Category:Universe Destroyers Category:Demons Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Male Character Category:Main Antagonist Category:Evil Category:Deities Category:Gods Category:Minor Characters Category:Servants Category:Presumed Deceased